


Little Lost Girl

by Glytchy



Category: Divergent (Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glytchy/pseuds/Glytchy
Summary: A partial Divergent from Erudite, chooses Dauntless. A childhood spent loving and longing for Eric. Will she be Dauntless? Will Eric remember her when she reveals herself?





	1. Chapter 1

Eric laughed leading his friends, or rather the people he pretended to be his friends through the streets of Erudite, running them ragged instead of going to a lunch with their families. 

"OI ERIC! Your little lost girl's following again!" Frank laughed jerking a thumb of his shoulder toward the sweaty young girl following following them, her hair messy and her clothes spattered with mud and leaves. 

Jordan nearly lost his footing laughing. "Did she jump through EVERY puddle she could see!?" He called nearly catching up with Eric. "Maybe we should scare her off!" 

Eric rounded on Jordan punching him in the ribs, stopping him dead, he noticed Maria skid to a stop, her eyes wide, her little chest heaving, the whipping wind from the remnants of the storms flailing her hair about. "Come here!" He called out Maria screwed up her little face to make herself seem scary and bigger then she was. 

"WHAT!?" She scowled crossing her arms looking angry, she wasn't full of butterflies to be so close to Eric. 

Eric chuckled and opened his arms. "Come on little lost girl" He smirked, it became a full blown grin when she flung herself into his arms hugging him tightly and repeatedly kissing his cheek. "Ahaa! That's better, Stop making that shitty face when you get caught!"

\---- 

Jeanine was leant over to be nose to nose with the seated Maria Lumis. Glaring and sneering at her. "You will NOT be going to Eric. You are to remain in Erudite. You know your place you wretched little bitch. Tomorrow you will choose Erudite. There is no escaping me. Eric is utterly loyal to me." She slapped Maria hard. "ANSWER THAT YOU UNDERSTAND YOUR PLACE!" She barked. "I understand my place" Maria gritted out.

Jeanine slapped her a few more times, til her cheeks glowed hotly. "Get out and go get rest. Ice your face. Wouldn't want it getting any more ugly then it already is" The tall blonde sneered shoving Maria out of the door slamming her office door shut. 

Maria stormed through the HeadQuarters getting outside and walking till her feet ached before she returned home, she made it up the stairs and locked herself in her room, standing at her window, she opened it with ease and hung her head out of it feeling the way the cool air rustled her hair, letting her anger flow out. Her heart calm she went over her plan, counting the steps in her mind, the seat she'd be put in, how far it was. 

An easy run. 

Simple and easy to shove her choice in Jeanine's face. She even had the name she desired picked out. Tomorrow she'd become Oz. Getting the other windows open Maria stripped down to nothing making her way into her bathroom, ignoring her parents telling her about dinner. 

She locked her bathroom door and after a quick shower she filled her tub full with steaming water and honeysuckle bath oil. A friend of hers in Amity made it for her especially. Another thing she did to break the rules. Jeanine constantly threatened to make her a Faction-less.

Sleep had been serene and calm, deep as she dreamt of Eric, it had her confidant and warm, assured in her choices, her path. Getting dressed in a pantsuit she brushed her hair and pulled it back in a harsh braid that ensure her face was shown. She ate breakfast in silence, listening to her parents and how they couldn't wait for her to come home and join them in the Erudite order properly. Their constant talking bothered her greatly. She was impatient, worried she'd jump the gun and make a sassy remark. 

But finally it was time, they were arriving at the center and she was joining the other sixteen year olds of Erudite waiting to choose. Some of the girls around her were trying to engage her discreetly but she waved them off. Her back straight ears focused on those being called. 

It took some time, but finally FINALLY her name was called, Jeanine was glaring daggers, confused as to why Maria was taking her heels off, for her art Maria took a deep breath, taking a split second for think of Eric as she bolted down the steps leaping into the rows of chairs to literally run along the backs and avoid being grabbed or stopped, they couldn't very well attack the crowds. That wouldn't look good or proper.

Reaching the stand she snatched up the ceremonial blade sliced her palm open over top of Dauntless, the charcoal hissing when her blood touched it, taking it a step further she defiantly slammed her hand atop the smoking chunks and grabbed a few out, not showing a sign of pain or distress. 

Marcus Eaton chuckled feeling the thick tension. "Oh my my we have an EAGER Dauntless girl ready to defend our factions with all her heart and determination! Let's give her a round of applause!" He called to the gathered people as he gently turned her toward the Dauntless newbies that had chosen before her. 

Maria smiled keeping hold of one of the pieces of charcoal, the smile on her face nearly lewd she was so happy. Taking a seat the group waited for the ceremony to end. Then Dauntless flooded the area grabbing up their new initiates, shouting and whooping driving them all into running, Maria moved throwing her shoes away from her and tearing off the top layers of the stifling pantsuits, freedom was finally hers, she was going to find Eric again and remind him of his Lost Girl. 

"I'm not lost anymore!" She cheered with a shriek climbing the walls and following the others, taking quick and huge leaps, little twists and dips, cartwheeling she was so high on happiness.

Eric hated playing second fiddle to "Tobias Eaton" or Four as his name was now. He was too soft with new recruits, and despite what his status as the first in the Dauntless...Eric was the stronger of the two. He knew that Maria likely wouldn't recognize the person he was now, as he was much colder and harsher, but it didn't really matter. 

He'd see her again once Jeanine finished her plans. Truth be told, he had greatly cared for Maria. The only reason he chose Dauntless was because Jeanine Decreed it. That and because he loved the thrill, the rush, and the ability to fuck up people that pissed him off. "GET MOVING ABNEGATION SLUT!" He barked at one of the girls, Tris or Triskit or some bullshit. 

He could tell Tobias didn't like his brand of "encouragement" but Eric didn't care. He'd fuck them all up soon enough. He was smart enough to follow Jeanine's orders and still be a badass, so in the new world she wanted to create...he'd have a place already set for himself.

 

\--Taking a Leap-- 

 

Getting the train had been thrilling, exhilarating. She'd made the train. Not the first. Third was good. Everyone was laughing and cheering. Some were nervous, afraid. What were they here for if they were going to be so afraid? 

What was the point? One of the older Dauntless members had shouted for them to get ready. Then came the jumps. You had to leap from the moving train to the rooftop, and Maria...no Oz could cake that. It was simple. 

What she hadn't expected was a hard shove by another Erudite that had been groomed by Jeanine. 

One meant to be here. Where she wasn't allowed. She'd gotten behind Maria and whispered over the noise of the others "Jeanine says hi" Then Maria was careening out of the train in open air. She could handle this though. 

Instead of freaking out she stretched out, and twisted her body, taking the hit and bite of gravel to her bare arms and shins she survived, nothing broken. That had sounded like Harriette. She wasn't sure though. 

Her whiskey eyes found nothing out of place in the rooftop crowds. She had to keep herself focused. Then all at once there was Eric, he was massive. So muscular and fit, his voice was deep and rich, filling her brain with all the memories of her childhood, all the adventures she'd had following him. 

Ducking her head she let her messy hair cover her face, drinking up his voice. He was brilliant and cool like steel. It made her ache for his arms around her.

He wanted jumpers. The Leap of Faith was this. She wasn't going last or second, No she was first. She ran through the others and took a swan dive, flipping ass over teakettle as she went tumbling through the air, the net below caught her and she lay dazed and spinning, the adrenaline pumping through her, scrambling her emotions. 

"Eric...my Eric" She whispered softly. Then she was being flipped to the edge of the net by a handsome male that looked far to nice in the eyes to be Dauntless. 

"Name!" He tried to sound threatening...It didn't work. 

She laughed at him. "Oz." She said around giggles, keeping her head down as best she could to keep him from really getting a description of her. 

Four eyed her up and down. "You mentally damaged Oz?" 

"No!" She snapped. 

"Better hope not kid. FIRST JUMPER OZ!" He called into the darkness, and cheers of her chosen name erupted. 

She rushed into the darkness and then everything was a blur of greetings lessons training it was all mad. But oh how worth it everything was. She'd managed to make it to the Tattoo parlor and get the marks she'd been dreaming of, rings lining her fingers in different patterns of thickness and shape. Some dots some swirls, mostly lines, the same for her wrists and forearms.

Tori gave her the ink, and shrugged. "This is a lot of work all on your first day, but I guess it’ll make you fit in more" 

"So what? I've been waiting a long time to be here. To be Me. Hey can I get Lost Girl. The words written here?" She shift pointing to her illiac crest. "With a red X over Lost. Thin lines." 

Another shrug and a bit of a smirk and Tori did it, moving to line the girls ears with piercings, then her lips, a pair of snake bites and a small septum piercing. After it was all done she told Oz where she could go to get her hair changed with ease. After all was said and done Oz was shaking with joy, her heart soaring. 

She was how she wanted. Her whiskey colored eyes popped under the mermaid like green blue and purple hair, her full lips looked all the better for the piercings, and her smooth lightly freckled skin was nearly opalescent against the black of the ink covering her hands and forearms. 

A voice had her jumping nearly out of her skin, and made her drop her head again. Eric was right there. Yelling at her to move her initiate ass to the training grounds. No amount of changes would make her Dauntless unless he said so.

Eric had noticed her above the others. She was different, more methodical...it made sense, being that she was from Erudite like he was...but it still made him wonder. 

"Get your ass moving! In Dauntless we don't have time to stand around!" He barked, beginning the first training session. He already knew he didn't like Triss, she seemed too headstrong, too independent. 

She wasn't going to just follow his orders. She would be a problem for Jeanine. Oz was similar, only instead...she seemed to devote herself fully to the training, she just didn't take shit off anyone else.

Peter looked over the now heavily tattooed and dyed Oz laughing and pointing at her with Henriette joining him, he already hated Oz she was weird, who just immediately went and got that covered, ESPECIALLY and Erudite born. He tossed a knife over and over in his hands then nudged Henriette and the others jutting his chin towards Oz. 

"HEY FREAK!" 

Tris and Oz had turned at the same time, not sure which of them was being yelled at. It was quickly apparent that they’d targeted Oz, a knife sailing straight for her, fast. 

Oz was faster then those three, normally, though she’d been focused on the way that Eric had sounded barking orders at her the thickness of his muscles, she barely caught the throwing knife coming at her face, the blade tip less then an inch from her nose, her agile and strong fingers, pointer and middle wrapped around the sharp blade and dripping blood, and then she was moving, calculating. 

Peter. 

He saw himself as the leader. 

But it was Henriette that was her drama, they were obnoxiously close but that worked, she'd get a stab in on Henriette while pummeling Peter, she blatantly ignored the fuck out of Four's orders to stand down, Eric wasn't saying shit he wouldn't, she hoped, thought. 

Right now she was just a scrubby initiate. Colliding hard with Peter and Henriette she jammed the butt of her palm into his jaw, cracking him harshly, while slickly she sliced four marks into Henriette's cheeks and across her forehead in the space where her "third eye" was meant to sit.

Eric moved between Four and the scene going on "If they're going to be dauntless, they need to handle their own fights themselves." he said simply. "if she tried to kill them it'd be one thing" he pointed out. He wanted Oz to establish her dominance over the others, that would make things easier. 

She was so familiar, but he couldn't quite pinpoint why...

Oz got to her feet panting lightly, "Keep your shit off my ass! Or I'll crush you under my boots!" She sneered, smirking as Henriette ran off covering her face. 

She looked to Tris and scoffed. "Maybe don't be such a baby...it's kinda of obnoxious. We CHOSE Dauntless. We have to prove our worth for it to choose us." She tossed the former Abnegation girl the bloody knife carefully so that she'd catch it. 

"That's yours. Keep it on you." Tris blinked in shock, noticing that Oz was keeping her back to Eric almost always. That was weird as heck considering that she was so changed from the moment she'd arrived. Things got hectic all over again as training kicked back up, pushing everyone hard and fast, many dropped out, some killed themselves rather then be faction-less. 

Oz had come to blows with Peter a few more times over the months. Now it was pouring down rain, the sky lighting up here and there as the lightening crashed through the night. Eric was at their backs barking orders and making demands.

Eric had noticed that Oz was doing well, as well as Tris, who seemed to be stubbornly exceeding expectations. "Hurry Up! Don't waste my time by dallying!" A few of the recruits were dead already, but Eric followed Jeanine's instructions, pruning the group until only the best were left. "You will FIGHT! And you will Run!" Eric had interacted with Oz a few times, and unlike the others she seemed to not fear him, she took his criticism in stride.

The Initiates jumped the gaps, landing here and there the pouring rain, keeping them all in constant peril, one of the initiates who'd been pushed past his breaking point turned harshly as Eric was catching up, Oz noticed and stopped nearly going over the opposite edge of the rooftop, she managed to gain purchase and rush the nameless guy, she didn't know who he was, he wasn't important, close to be faction-less. 

Korey waited till the exact moment Eric made the leap and slammed into him to make him miss the landing, in the same moment the former Erudite girl that had caught a few peoples eyes cocked him in his temple and he saw stars, unconscious before he hit the rooftop. 

"ERIC!" Oz shouted reaching out in time to catch him by his wrist guard, wheezing when her breast crushed into the edge of the roofs guard walls, he was heavier then Oz had been ready for, her ponytail was slapped against her cheek, her hair out of her face for once, clear for Eric to see. 

No time like the present she figured. Oz said "Come on Kid, try and keep up" With a smirk, just like Eric did when she was chasing him around as a kid and fell off something only for Eric to catch her, bracing herself to make him able to pull himself up.

Eric's eyes widened, realizing who she was in that moment. He grinned a little, and pulled himself up "Thanks...You really saved me there" he grinned. Once he was on solid ground he smirked "I hope you don't think saving me is gonna keep you from having to run like hell though!" He immediately tried to get back into his normal rhythm, barking orders and following them as they continued their field training.

Oz jumped caught off guard by the yell, she was having a fucking moment thank you very much, but she rolled with it and with out a word ran her hardest, ran for Eric as the rain poured, her heart aching, she listened to Eric tell one of the other leaders to carry Korey's ass to Max after beating him bloody. The kid was going to be killed or faction-less. 

\--Days Later-- 

Tris was following Oz as she snuck around, her curiosity burning her alive, this girl was so weird, she'd suddenly stopped hiding her face under her hair, and looking Eric in the eyes. She wasn't afraid of Eric at all which was weird. Eric was a total assbag. Tris followed Oz all the way to Tori's tattoo shop, watching Tori snatch Oz inside. 

Oz gripped Tori's wrist harshly. "Why do you fucking do that to me every time. You look more suspicious then some bitch coming for more ink!" She spat angrily. 

"You need to stop doing this. They are going to find out you are Divergent!" 

Tris ripped the curtain open “YOU TOO!?!?!" She cried getting strangled for it her voice cutting off. 

"I knew you were the one fucking following me! What is your damage!?" 

Tori tried getting Oz to stop. "If you kill her and she gets examined it'll get discovered! Stop choking her!" 

Oz let her go and groaned. "Just stay outta my face Tris I'm not about your whole shit ok. Just leave me alone! Tori make her leave me alone!" She rushed away, going to train.

Eric had figured out she was divergent already. He understood, Maria had disobeyed Jeanine, joining Dauntless against her wishes. Eric decided however, that he wasn't going to let Jeanine torture Maria anymore. 

He played along whenever Jeanine barked her orders, but secretly he'd been sabotaging her. 

Shortly after he caught Oz leaving Tori's place, he moved toward her "Oz. You're with me" he ordered, motioning toward a room "we need to talk" he added.

Oz felt heated and tingles rush through her. "Yes SIR!" She saluted and jogged to catch up, her high ponytail swinging as she moved, entering the room, she stood at attention her posture perfect, briefly she'd considered slouching a bit to get scolded.

Eric closed the door, glancing around to make sure there weren't any recording devices "Okay...we're clear" he said as he moved close to her "We both know you are Divergent...so don't try to deny it. What if I told you there was a way for us to both end up on top...things are coming, and Jeanine is plotting, but I want us to be on top instead" He grinned.

"I-Eric..." She backed away, looking at the floor. "Jeanine's a cunt...she thinks she's the best to lead... But how do you know I'm Divergent...do..do you have proof...Do you even...I" She was fumbling under his gaze and being alone with him. After a few moments of silence she stood straight again. "I'm not Lost anymore. And I keep up. Not a kid...and I'm not sneaking around playing chase to the cute guy that was nice to me. I'm Dauntless Eric. I belong here. I'm not Lost"

Eric smiled, cupping her cheeks gently "The fact that you followed me here, that you did all of this to prove yourself and to not be lost any longer...is how I know you are Divergent" he answered "I won't tell anyone, I promise. But...I do wish to have you by my side, no matter what comes next" he said softly. "I hated having to leave you in Erudite..."

Oz blushed letting her eyes meet his. "I missed you Eric. The shit Jeanine is doing...That she did to me. I'm with you no matter what. Do you get that? No matter what." She swore, coiling her arms around his waist and going to her toes to kiss him, with all the longing passion she'd been keeping locked away

Eric kissed her tenderly, stroking his fingers through her hair "I Missed you too" he whispered "and yes, No matter what...it's you and me" He promised, hugging her closely. "As much as I hate to admit it, Four is Divergent as well, he'll be able to help you through the tests" he commented.

"Four...what's...I don't care about Four...He can help Tris. She is one too. I just need you, Eric, take me back to your place. Or take me here where anyone can walk in" Her voice was needy but firm, her hands seeking and roaming, her lips crushed to his.

Eric chuckled a little "Fine fine...come on" he tugged her with him, making it seem like he was dragging her off.


	2. Chapter 2

He took her to his room, closing the door before he kissed her roughly, pressing himself fully against her "Mmm, naughty little minx" he growled.

Oz groaned, the sound pathetic and completely desperate, her panties were soaked, his massive hot hands, hands that had killed, that were so dangerous, gently cupping her throat the way he was, his thumbs against her cheeks. "Punish me if I'm so naughty Eric" She kissed him with great fervor, starved for him, she barely noticed the room around her, he was everything to her. "Fuck you smell so sexy, makes my mouth water!" Oz confessed.

Eric chuckled, kissing her roughly, lifting her easily, wrapping her legs around his waist and pressing her against the wall, kissing her hungrily "mmm, I'm going to fuck you for hours, make you moan for me like a good little slut" he teased.

"Yea well we've got too many damn clothes on for that sort of thing" She yanked at the zipper of his vest, popping the clasps, her legs tight around his hips, she got him as undressed as she could, as she removed her belts she smirked up at him. "Tell me how much you want my pussy."

Eric smirked a bit, quickly undressing "I wanna fuck you on every surface of my quarters, eat out that delicious pussy of yours while you moan and beg for me" he purred "how does that sound eh?" he asked, nipping at her throat a little roughly.

"Holy shit Eric!" Dropping to her feet Oz got the rest of her clothes off revealing the Lost Girl tattoo on the V of her hip and a few other bits of ink she'd gotten over the months, yanking her hair free of the hair tie she'd had it in, her eyes traveled along his gorgeous well trained weapon of a body, her eyes lingering on his heavy cock and tight sac, that was going to hurt...

Eric smirked a bit "Like what you see?" he asked as he stroked his fingers over her reverently, caressing and teasing her skin as he let her take in his entire muscular physique "I plan on making sure you are limping by the end of tonight" he purred playfully "we'll tell them we got a little rough in training."

Oz laughed suddenly, broken from her trance at seeing his gorgeous body, her cheeks red "You're such a creep!" She giggled, "Come and get me Eric" The younger woman taunted groping herself as she moaned for him, backing away just out of his reach when he grabbed for her.

Eric chuckled a bit, chasing her down. He grinned as she tried to avoid him, eventually pressing himself against her, kissing her hungrily. "Mmm...I have wanted this for so long" He growled, cupping her breasts and teasing them as he rubbed against her firmly.

"Yeah well you've got me...Take me. I'm yours" Her back arched hard, her body going tight against his, the aching need inside her made everything shiver, having his hands on her like this, she was soaking wet, pressure building in her, a moan tearing from her breath rushing into his mouth as he pinched her nipples. "Ah! Fuck yes Eric"

Eric teased her, being a little rough since he had a feeling she liked it. He got on his knees, still playing with her tits as he eagerly began to eat her out, growling low and pinching at her nipples to add a difference of sensation.

Her body arched and bowed, muscles tight over every bone, her eyes rolled up in her skull, what the fuck was this power he had, this intense all consuming hold he had on her body and mind, every part of her senses zeroed in on the fact that Eric lips and tongue were on her cunt.

Eric groaned hungrily, the taste of her was better than any of his fantasies. He teased her clit with one hand, licking and eating her out eagerly. He wanted to make her cry out for him, to imprint his claim on her very soul, so that no other man could provide the pleasure he could.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD ERIC!" Oz's thighs slammed together, squeezing his head as an orgasm ripped through her, making her scream as if she was dying, and hell for all she knew she was, dying and ascending to heaven. She'd never felt such burning, consuming pleasure in her life.

Eric's eyes widened, feeling her thighs slam against his head as he eagerly ate her out. Once her orgasm had subsided he lifted her, carrying her to his bed and laying her on it gently, climbing on top and kissing her roughly.

Oz was dazed and her body felt like liquid embers, her eyes unfocused as she closed them and pulled the man she loved against her tighter, his lip between her teeth she bit roughly, and scratched along his back, keeping her legs apart for him to take her any time.

Eric groaned, sliding himself into her eagerly. "fuck...so fucking good" he moaned "Oz..." he groaned, sheathing himself entirely inside her as he felt her warmth surrounding him.

"Ouch, fuck!" She yelped, tensing under him, her eyes wide as tingles ran along her spine, "I'm only yours Eric" Oz blushed , controlling her breathing, as best she could, the invasion of his large cock in her virginal hole was more then a little shocking.

Eric kissed Oz hungrily, biting at her mouth a little as he began fucking her with deep, intense thrusts. He tried to make sure he wasn't hurting her, but he was by no means a gentle lover either.

The pain was more then thrilling, she was crying out for him, grunting his name and begging for it. "So fucking hard, god yes Eric....fuck Eric!" Oz felt the full length of him rubbing over something inside her with every stroke trapping her in constant pleasure, her cunt dripping for him, she didn't want gentle or weak, if she'd wanted a pussy she'd have fucked a girl.

Eric groaned hungrily, fucking into her harder and deeper "you feel so fucking amazing Oz, just like I always imagined you would." He growled, fucking into her deeply. "You are mine!" he added possessively, pinning her down a bit as he fucked her.

Oz brought her hips up harshly to meet his, taking all he had and knowing she'd never deny him that he was hers, her nails scratched down his back before she slapped him across the face. "You're mine! Fuck my cunt! This pussy is yours!" Oz swore harshly, her words broken but sincere.

Eric couldn't resist, fucking into her harder and faster, the slap to the face and the nails on his back only spurring him on for more and more.

"Shit Eric! Yes! ERIC I'M CUMING!" Her back bowed her body curling into him with a scream, her release was so hard, so incredibly intense that she passed out in his arms, her body still tightening and milking Eric's hard thrusting cock.

"Maria!!!" Eric groaned loudly, filling her full as he came hard, fucking into her roughly as she milked his cock. Once he realized she had passed out, he smiled a little, pulling out and cleaning her up a little, before laying on the bed next to her. He was proud, he had finally done what he'd always wanted to...to have her all for himself.

Maria/Oz woke slowly and quietly, listening and feeling what was around her, Eric snored. He was hot and hard everywhere, he was holding her tightly even in his sleep, as she took stock of herself she heard a third set of breathing, and the steady toss and catch of a throwing knife. 

"You know... I thought you were crazy. But it makes sense now" Four spoke calmly. "He talks in his sleep, I didn't know that...but you I guess wore him out to the point that he didn't wake up when I knocked or technically broke in." He chuckled quietly. "So your name used to be Maria" 

Rubbing her hands up Eric's chest she gently tugged his ear to wake him, her heart racing though she appeared calm. "Eric...wake up Eric"

Eric grunted at the tug on his ear. He huffed a little "What is it?" he asked, then he heard Four's voice and immediately rolled into a protective stance, keeping Maria covered with the sheet as he watched Four "What do you want Four?" he said evenly.

"Tris... Told me about Oz. That she's Divergent. I get it now, why you have suddenly been acting so different when you think no one's watching." Oz growled from beneath Eric, though it turned into an aching whine, having tensed her body as she had, brought the aches and pains of just how roughly Eric had taken her to the forefront of her mind.

Eric tilted his head, moving to put pants on "Four. What Oz and I do is none of your business, and I would appreciate you keeping her status as Divergent to yourself. HOWEVER...I would be willing to let you in on my plan, if you'll help me keep Oz from being discovered."

Angrily Oz grabbed a dagger off the bedside table and chucked it hard at Four using it as a distraction she lunged, a gun in hand belonging to Eric and she was at his throat with the gun on his forehead, trying to awkwardly keep her naked body off Four. 

"You like watching people sleep. You like breaking into your betters private units. You like talking out your ass. Cool. But I'm fucking Dauntless. Whatever your little Abnegation bitch told you is not my issue. My issue is if you try to fuck Eric over. If you screw up ANYTHING for me or him this fucking gun is going up your ass." 

Four kept his eyes on hers and no where else, taking her outburst in stride. "Your fast, and that was definitely a Dauntless reaction. How are you in the fearscapes? I notice Tori keeps taking your slots as viewer. Tris says she helped her get out of the aptitude testing and manually entered a safe answer, she did it for you too didn't she?" 

"You just keep talking. That's going to get you dead, Tobias." When Four made a choking sound she kept her face straight and emotionless.

Eric huffed "Oz, we need him" he commented "at least for now. If he's dead it is going to raise a lot of alarms and I don't want that to wind up screwing our plans. So...let him go." he added firmly, crossing his arms "I don't much care for him or Tris either but he makes a good point. The tests are going to only get more difficult from here on in."

Oz dug the mouth of the gun into Four's forehead harder, lightly caressing the trigger before sneering and listening to Eric. "I'm not her friend. You tell her that. That she needs to stay out of my face." Releasing Four she hobbled and limped toward him, the aches and tension of muscles that had never truly been stretched before were making themselves known, especially after that display. "My hips are broken..." She groaned against his chest after wrapping herself in a blanket. 

Four relaxed and exhaled as quietly as he could, he was never going to admit that that was actually pretty fucking intense, scary even, her speed and viciousness, the look in her eyes, she hadn't been making empty threats or playing scare tactics. "So Maria. Did Eric tell you he used to talk about you when he first got here? When we were Initiates? Mostly in his sleep. Nice to finally meet the little lost girl."

Eric growled at Four "I haven't had the chance, we've not had much time to discuss anything" he pointed out sharply, huffing a bit. His arms wrapped around Oz gently, kissing the top of her head gently.  
Four shrugged laughing a little rudely. "No I guess not. Just took her right to bed." Oz tensed at Four's words. "I can make my own decisions. It's my fucking body and I have wanted him in some way shape or form since I was a kid. SO why don't you fuck off with your high and mighty bullshit cause this" She gestured to herself and Eric. "Has been a LONG time coming."

"It's not our fault that your piece of ass isn't interested in dragging you to bed" Eric quipped, smirking at Four's displeasure at his reference to Tris "perhaps you should get off your ass and show her that you want her, instead of pussyfooting around."

Glaring at the two Four got to his feet. "Not everything is about sex. Some people prefer to wait" "Sounds like impotence to me" Oz snarked. "Why don't you get out. Eric and I have to get ready and I need to do some sort of stretches." She groaned into Eric's chest as she went to her toes to try and stretch out some tension in her thighs.

Eric snickered a little "Yeah I need to get ready for training" he commented, looking at Four as the man left "ugh...I can't wait to kick his ass, maybe even kill him one day" Eric muttered.

"Can I help?"

Eric chuckled "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way" he answered, kissing Oz tenderly "now come on...lets get ready" he purred, groping her ass playfully.

Oz groaned into the kiss and his hands were distracting. "Keep that up and we'll both be late asshole." She growled playfully, before turning on her heel and limping away to get her strewn about clothes, hissing in pain here and there. "I have pains in places I didn't know could hurt you beast" She giggled

Eric chuckled "Well, perhaps we'll just have to make this a secondary part of your training eh? build up your tolerance" he teased, dressing quickly.

Laughing over his words Oz blushed lightly. "Did I dream you calling me Maria or did that happen?"


End file.
